


Rainbow Six: Operation Red Sky

by FoxyGuy87



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Canon Universe, Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Middle East, Missions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, September 11 Attacks, Terrorism, Weapons, a really big fucking hole coming right up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyGuy87/pseuds/FoxyGuy87
Summary: Team Rainbow is tasked with what could be the most dangerous operation in years. Thermite, Hibana, Caveira, Ela, Thatcher and Bandit are sent to Syria to find intel about an unknown terrorist organisation and take it down. This is Operation Red Sky.





	1. Boom.

**Hey, so before we start, I'm pretty new to this site, this is actually the first fanfiction I'm posting here, so I don't really know how this works. I've only used FF.net before, but I still hope you enjoy this story! If anyone's interested, my name on fanfiction.net is FoxyGuy87, the same as here. :)**

* * *

_Rainbow Six: Operation Red Sky_

_Chapter 1_

_"Boom."_

_**/** _

**May 19th**

**1400 hours**

**Warsaw, Poland**

A young couple just entered the subway. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Just a normal busy day in the capital of Poland. Hundreds of people were entering and leaving the subway. The couple sat together when they somehow found an empty place in the very crowded compartment.

"Więc jak ci minął dzień? (So how was your day?)" the guy asked his girlfriend

"Dobrze, tylko że w pracy była znowu jakaś kłótnia. (Good, although there was some sort of an arguement at work again.)" she replied

"U mnie tak samo. (Same here.)" the boyfriend said

Suddenly as the train stopped on the next subway station, six men in black suits walked into the train. They split into pairs and each pair of them stood in front of a door, blocking all three entrances.

"Coś się dzieję. (Something is happening)" the boyfriend noticed as a look of concern formed on his face.

The train started but the men were still blocking the entrances. Some were cornered by complaining pedestrians. Someone sitting three sits away from the couple took his phone out to call the police.

Suddenly the men all put on white wolf masks in a synchronized motion. Then the men pulled out UZI submachine guns from behind their backs. The civilians started panicking, as one of the men started walking to the front of the train. He walked up to where the conductor was and dropped some sort of a package there. Another man followed him, wielding the MP5. Then the men opened fire. Civilians were screaming and running wherever they thought was safe. But there were no safe places there. Bodies were falling right and left. Windows were stained with blood. Suddenly one of the men opened an old Motorola flip phone and pressed the 'call' button.

Boom.

The front of the train exploded, causing the whole vehicle to fall on its side in the tunnel. Unfortunately, all of the terrorists survived and somehow managed to escaped the destroyed train.

The terrorists were running through the tunnel, trying to escape at the nearest station. Fortunately, the police has been alarmed before by someone in the train and special forces were already deployed at every nearest metro station and evacuated all civilians from them.

GROM troops entered the station.

"Falcon 1, take position. Do you copy?" one of the operators heard a voice in his walkie-talkie.

"Falcon 1 on position, over." he responded

"What's your status?"

"The area is clear so far, but we're expecting enemies to come any second now."

"Use all force necessary if you see the enemies, do you copy?"

"Roger that."

Ten seconds passed as all the operators were on their positions, waiting for the terrorists.

"Tango spotted!" one of them shouted as the terrorists entered the station through the tunnel.

The terrorists opened fire and one of them through a frag grenade. They took cover behind different pillars, some of them were just shooting blindly in hopes of hitting someone.

One of the GROM operators took an accurate shot out of his Beryl carbine and hit one of the terrorists in the head. One eliminated, five to go.

The terrorists decided to try and push forward, as they moved from cover to cover. One of them managed to shoot one of the operators.

"I'm hit!" the wounded man shouted as a medic ran up to him in order to heal him.

Another terrorist fell down dead as he was hit with a 5,56 mm bullet to the head,

Only three terrorists remained and none of the operators from the Polish special forces was killed so far. One of the terrorists ran out of ammo and had to act quickly and pull out his pistol, but he was too slow as he found himself with a frag grenade beneath his feet.

Two more.

A terrorist blinded by a flash grenade sprayed at the troops, he managed to hit one of the operators but doing no mortal wounds whatsoever. The bad guy met his end rather quickly though as he was met with a series of bullets to his torso.

The last terrorist was still hiding behind a pillar. He knew there was no chance of surviving, so he decided to flee the battleground. He jumped down onto the train tracks and ran further into the tunnel. A couple of operators followed him. Before he knew it, four operators were standing behind him, aiming their carbines at him. He tried to pull his UZI out as a last resort, but he was finished in mere seconds.

"This is Falcon 1, all enemies eliminated, over." one of the operators said

"Copy that. Good job. You can leave now, the police will take care of the rest"

With that. The operators regrouped and left the station, as the policeman started to secure the area.

**_/_ **

**May 20th**

**0900 hours**

**Hereford, England**

"Oh, now this is bullshit!" a man with a heavy Scottish accent shouted as he lost another round of billiard.

"Shut up, Seamus, this is how you play this game." Another British man said as he picked up the billiard cue. He managed to his the 8-ball.

"You are just lucky, James. I swear to God I will 'kill' you in training" Seamus said

"Haha, we'll see." James "Smoke" Porter laughed as he handed the other man the cue

"You know what, I'm done with this shitty game." Seamus "Sledge" Cowden said, as he threw the cue at the table and walked away. He sat down on a couch next to an American woman with a long braid watching TV.

"You're just bad!" Smoke shouted, still laughing to himself.

"You guys are so funny sometimes." the woman smirked.

Just then, Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier entered the room. The room was something like a living space in the Hereford base of Team Rainbow. In the room, there was alot of space, a billiard table, two sofas, a bunch of armchairs and a big TV.

"Hey guys, hey Eliza." Dominic said, as he sat on the couch next to the two other operators.

"Hi Dominic" the others said in unision.

Meanwhile, in the basement, an American man entered the lab. He was met with a sight of two operators from the S.A.T talking in Japanese.

"What's up guys, what are you working on?" he asked as he entered the room.

The two turned around to face him.

"Oh, Jordan. I was just looking for you." Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa said.

"What is it?" Jordan Trace asked as he walked up to a table next to her. On the table there were the X-KAIROS pellets that she developed with Trace back in Jordan. The pellets are an efficient way to breach through reinforced walls. In combat, they are a safer choice than Thermite's Brimstone BC-3 exothermic charges, as they can be deployed from a distance. However, they have some flaws as well.

"You know how sometimes when I shoot the pellets there's a line in between the pellets after they explode?" Hibana asked

"Yeah, it's pretty annoying when that happens during training." Jordan said

"Well, I thought we could maybe fix that if we figured out a way to make the pellets more powerful, so they can create larger holes."

"I'm not an expert in that subject, but wouldn't a more powerful charge need to be larger?" The other Japanese operator, Echo, suddenly said

"Exactly what I was thinking." Thermite said "If we were to make the pellets bigger, the launcher itself would have to be bigger, thus making it impractical to carry."

"Oh." Yumiko said as a frown appeared on her face "That's a bummer. Anyways, the line is not that big of a problem."

"And what are you working on, Masaru?" Jordan asked Echo

"An idea popped in my head this morning. What if the Yokai could move while it's glued to the ceiling?" Masaru said

"That would make it a real pain in the ass for us attackers." Thermite smirked "But that's a good idea."

"Yeah, so that's what I'm trying to figure out." the japanese defender said

"Anyways, we'll better get going. Training starts in a couple minutes." Hibana said as she looked at her watch.

The two men nodded and the three operators exited the lab.

They were the first to the training room were Six was already waiting. Soon after them walked in Ash, Bandit, Sledge and Smoke. After them the rest of the FBI and SAS came in.

"That's it? Where's the rest?" Six asked with her arms crossed.

"I don't know. Ela will probably be late as always." Bandit said

"Not this time." the Pole in question said as she just entered the room, much to Dominic's suprise. Her sister walked in soon after her.

Another 5 minutes passed before everyone gathered.

"Everyone's here? Good. Let's start the training." Six said "A quick jog around the base first and then we'll go to the VR training."

The whole group walked to the running track and started the run. After a couple minutes everyone was finished. Now they were about to get to the more interesting part of the training, which is the VR training. The group walked to the VR room which had 10 motion platforms with advanced VR goggles next to them. The technology in there is so advanced, that everything in the virtual reality looks just like real life. Thanks to the motion platforms operators can run around and they also have special uniforms that makes them feel things like sound waves, explosions etc. The uniforms also somewhat simulate wounds, in a way that you don't feel as much pain as in real life, they just mostly make you weaker. The operators that aren't taking part in the simulation at the time are able to spectate the ones that are. Also, once an operator is killled in the virtual reality, their vision goes black for a couple of seconds and then they can also spectate.

"Alright, so attackers for this round will be: Hibana, Sledge, Ash, Fuze and Jackal" Six said and each of the mentioned operators got in their respective places.

"And the defenders will be: Caveira, Ela, Smoke, Bandit and Echo"

Once all the operators were in their places, wearing the goggles and the uniforms, the simulation started…

The attackers' drones appeared in front of the Consulate.

"Your objective is to secure the area. Good luck to everybody." Six said

As the operators got in control of their drones, they started searching for the objective in the big building. Sledge and Ash were searching upstairs, while Fuze was on the ground level. Hibana and Jackal were searching in the basement.

"I spotted someone reinforcing a hatch." Fuze said.

"Copy that" the rest said.

"I found the objective. They're down in the archives." Hibana said a couple seconds later. Just then, the first phase ended and they had to attack.

"Me and Jackal go through the garage. You guys go through the visa." Ash said

"Understood." Hibana said. "Follow me" she added as her, Sledge and Fuze walked into the building, while the other two operators walked to the other site of the building.

Ash and Jackal slowly approached the garage door, which wasn't reinforced. Ash took out her grenade launcher and shot it at the door. "Stay clear of the blast!" she shouted before the door exploded. They entered the room, which was empty.

"Wait! There are footprints here." Jackal said as he turned on his Eyenox. He started scanning the footprints. They were Caveira's. And they were way too close. "Watch out!" Jackal shouted but it was too late as he and Ash were suddenly disoriented by the sound wave coming from the Yokai drone which they haven't noticed.

Suddenly Caveira peeked at them from the corner and with three shots from her Luison, she injured Ash.

"I'm down!" the American woman screamed.

Jackal was hiding behind a van, but he had no time to react when Caveira suddenly finished Ash.

_4 vs 5_

Jackal knew that Cav was still somewhere in that room, he just didn't know where. He suddenly saw a glimpse of a shadow behind him. She was trying to sneak up on him. Before she could react, he turned around and shot her right in the face. She instantly dropped dead against the garage door, staining it with her blood.

_4 vs 4_

"Hibana, this is Jackal, what's your status?" Jackal said through his comms

"Sector clear, we're about to breach into the objective" Hibana replied

"Copy that." she heard in her comms.

Hibana shot her pellets at a reinforced hatch and found a cover while she waited for the explosion. So did her teammates.

"Knock knock…" she said with a smirk as soon as the hatch exploded, giving her a clear view on the objective.

"I'm going in!" Sledge said as he dropped down the hatch.

Hibana walked to the second hatch, which was in a corridor connecting the visa office to the main hall and the staircase. She shot the x-KAIROS pellets at the second hatch, making herself and Fuze an entrance. She peaked at the hatch, catching Echo, who had no time to react before she eliminated him with one shot to the head.

_4 vs 3_

Fuze was the first one to drop into the hatch and Hibana dropped soon after him. But as soon as they got into the small room, they were met with Smoke's toxic gas. Fuze managed to walk out of the room without much damage and he managed to down Bandit, who was hiding behind a desk and aiming at the entrance. He then ran to the desk which the German operator used as his cover.

But Hibana wasn't so lucky as she almost suffocated in the toxic gas. She got out of the room weak and barely breathing, but managed to hide next to Fuze.

Meanwhile, Jackal was trying to get into the archives from the other side. He turned on his Eyenox as he was creeping through the uncomfortably silent corridor. He was able to track some footprints. They were Ela's. And she was…

"Fuck" he thought.

She was sneaking right behind him and before Jackal could react she killed him with a knife into the back.

_3 vs 3_

Sledge hid behind a shield which was under the hatch. He knew that Smoke was still in the objective because they were unable to secure the area. He then noticed someone shooting. It was Smoke himself, shooting at Fuze, who was trying to peak him. Unfortunately, Smoke managed to kill Fuze, but as soon as he did it, Sledge put a bullet in his head.

_2 vs 2_

Only Ela was a problem now, but they didn't know where she was. Fortunately, Bandit has bled out, so they were able to start securing the objective now.

_2 vs 1_

Suddenly, the objective became contested, meaning that Ela was there somewhere. But she was nowhere to be seen. She is known as one the second sneakiest operator, Caveira being the first.

Sledge noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was Ela, hiding behind a wall near Hibana.

"Hibana, watch out!" he shouted before he was killed by the Pole.

_1 vs 1_

Ela sprayed a series of bullets at Hibana, hitting her in the arm and in the leg. The Japanese operator screamed in pain as she limped away to find a new cover. She was barely walking and couldn't aim properly. She hid behind a tall pillar. Ela tried to rush her, thinking the fight is already over for her.

Hibana pulled out her Bearing submachine gun and somehow managed to shoot Ela in the head just when she was about to rush her.

Attackers win

The simulation ended.

Everyone who was currently taking part in the VR training, took all of their gear off. Ela, visibly mad, violently took off her headset and quietly walked away without a word. Hibana was still shocked about the final fight with the Polish woman, as she slowly approached her friend Jordan "Thermite" Trace.

"Holy shit, Yumi, that was close." he said as she walked up to him

"I know, I thought I was dead…" she said with a shocked expression on her face.

As they were talking, Caveira approached Jackal who has just taken his headset off.

"How the hell did you know where I was?" she asked upset.

"Calm down, Taina." Jackal was trying to calm her "I saw your shadow, so I instinctively turned around and shot."

She said something in Portuguese, which sounded like a swear word.

"I was just lucky, you know." Jackal added, while Caveira walked away without a word.

After that, a couple more rounds of the VR training were played, different operators in each of them, as everyone has to 'play' at least one time. Two hours passed before the training finally ended.

"Training's over. You can go now" Six said as she starting walking to her office.

All the tired operators started walking in different direction, as everyone had something to do. Echo returned to the lab in order to do some more work on his drone, Dokkaebi also went down to the lab to work on something. The SAS boys were all walking upstairs. They were soon approached by Thermite.

"Hey, you guys doing anything?" Jordan asked the British men

"Yeah, we're going to go to the living room, play some billiard or something. You coming?" Sledge said.

"Yeah sure, I was about to go there anyway." Jordan said as he followed them.

"We're going too." said Hibana who was walking next to Ash behind them.

A couple minutes later, the group of operators were already in the living room. All of the SAS started playing billiard, all of them except Thatcher, who sat on the couch next to Thermite, Hibana and Ash.

Soon after them another group of operators walked in, including the whole team of GSG9, Ela and Valkyrie, who walked a couple minutes after the rest. The German operators were standing in a corner, talking. Ela and Valkyrie sat on the couch next to the others to watch TV.

"What are you watching?" Valkyrie said as she sat down

"Some news channel, but it's only commercials so far." said Thermite

"Maybe we should change the channel?" Ela suggested

"Let's wait a while, maybe something interesting will show up." Jordan said, and as soon as he said it the text 'BREAKING NEWS' appeared on the screen

"Speak of the devil" Ash said as she took a sip of coffee that she made with the coffee machine earlier.

_"BREAKING NEWS"_

_"UNKNOWN TERRORIST GROUP ATTACKS WARSAW METRO"_

_**/** _

* * *

**A/N: So guys, this is the first chapter of my new fanfic. First, I'd like to tell you that this my first ever Rainbow Six fanfictions so any tips are more than welcome! Also, you may find some grammar mistakes in this, as I'm not a native english speaker. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to tell me if you liked the chapter in the reviews :)**


	2. Breaking News

_Rainbow Six: Operation Red Sky_

_Chapter 2_

_"Breaking News"_

**_/_ **

_"BREAKING NEWS"_

_"UNKNOWN TERRORIST GROUP ATTACKS WARSAW METRO"_

_"WARNING: DISTURBING IMAGES"_

Upon reading this, everyone stopped what they were doing. The British boys stopped their game of billiard, the GSG9 team stopped talking. Everyone in the room stared at the TV screen in silence.

The TV showed a horrible scene. Inside the metro there was a destroyed train lying on it's side. Smoke was coming from the destroyed engines. Police and paramedics were on the scene, rescuing people from the train wreck. Some people had visible gunshot wounds. Some of them were able to walk on their own, some of them were unconscious. The camera then showed a metro station, which was completely destroyed. There were bullet holes everywhere on the walls, which were also stained with blood in some places.

The camera then showed the TV reporter, who was a blonde woman in her 30s. She stood on the pavement in front of the entrance to the metro, which was blocked by yellow police tape. A couple ambulances were parked on the street and paramedics were rushing wounded people to them every couple seconds.

_"An unknown terrorist organisation attacked the Warsaw metro. The six attackers wearing white wolf masks opened fire at unexpecting citizens and exploded a bomb in one of the train's wagons."_  the reporter said

Meanwhile, in the rec room of the Hereford Base everyone was watching in silence with a shocked expression.

"What the hell?" Thermite muttered as he watched the horrible news.

Then the "BREAKING NEWS" text was shown again and it cut to the studio. The same reporter as before was sitting behind a table and on the wall behind her images of the horrible occurrence were shown.

_"There are so far at least 50 people confirmed dead and more than 100 injured."_  the reporter continued

"O kurwa… (Oh fuck…)" Ela said under her breath

"Thankfully, the JW GROM counter-terrorist unit appeared in time and managed to eliminate all the terrorists" the TV reporter said as images of the attackers appeared on the screen. Three of the terrorists were Syrian, two were from Iran and suprisingly, one of them was from the USA.

"Looks like it could be a worldwide organisation, somewhat like the White Masks" Valkyrie noticed

"I've never heard about these guys before though…" Hibana said

"Well, they could be a new organisation." Thermite said

"Or they attack very rarely" Bandit added

"Quiet, let's keep watching for now." Thatcher said and everyone stopped talking.

"This is one of the deadliest terrorist attacks in Europe and the first big terrorism attack in Poland." the reporter continued. "So far, the reason for the attack is unknown"

Suddenly, Ela got up from the couch and muttered something before leaving the room. There was a visible frown on her face. Who could blame her, though.

"Wait, Ela, where are you going?" Valkyrie asked, but before she could finish, the Polish girl was already outside the rec room.

"Maybe someone should check on her?" Hibana said

"I'll do it." Valkyrie said as she got up and followed Ela out of the room.

The Pole was walking through the corridor, thoughts racing through her head. How could they attack the capital of Poland? She has dealt with many cases of terrorism before, but she never expected to see an attack in her country. No one did. As she walked, she suddenly felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see her friend, Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano. The two women became really close friends when they collaborated in Operation Orange Sky in 2007. Meghan is probably Ela's best friend.

"Hey, Ela!" Valkyrie caught Ela's attention "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." the Pole said "I'm just shocked that there was a terrorist attack in Poland, out of all places."

Meghan was about to say something, but decided to let her friend continue.

"I mean, Poland is the last big country in Europe you'd expect to see an attack in." Ela continued, visibly upset.

"Maybe they wanted to send a message?" Valkyrie suggested

"That nowhere is safe…" Ela added "Makes sense, the terrorists want to make the world think that they are a big threat. But why would they do that?"

"Do you think Six already knows?" Valk asked

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she knows." Ela smirked "She's probably already got a call from GROM, or CIA or the damn UN."

"Yeah, she always knows before everyone else"

"I wouldn't be suprised if we were sent somewhere to eliminate the fuckers." Ela said "Anyways, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need to find Zo" Ela wasn't exactly on good terms with her sister Zofia. Their father always preferred Zofia, which often caused rivalry between the sisters. This is one of the reasons why Ela very rarely talks to her older sister.

"Okay, I won't be stopping you then" Valkyrie smiled "I'll go back to the rec room, see if the reporter says something interesting." she added as she headed back to the rec room.

Ela walked upstairs to the dorms section, which was on the third and last floor of the Hereford Base. The second floor was composed of the rec room, the briefing room and Six's office. The first floor was the training section of the base. That was where the gym and the VR training simulation room were located. The basement was where the lab and the weaponry were located. The base also had a running track and, of course, a shooting range located outside.

She got on the third floor. All of the operators had seperate dorms, but they were next to dorms of other operators in the unit, meaning that Zofia's dorm was next to Ela's etc.

She walked up to her sister's dorm and knocked on the door. No response.  _"Perhaps she isn't here"_  Ela thought.

She was about to return downstairs, when she suddenly bumped into someone coming out of their dorm. She looked up to see GIGN operator Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon.

"Oh, sorry, Emma.." Ela apologised

"No worries." Emmanuelle smiled

"Anyway, have you seen my sister? I have something important to tell her."

"I… I think she was in the gym… I'm not sure though." Emma said

"Alright, thank you very much!" Ela replied and sprinted downstairs, as the French operator looked on in confusion.

Meanwhile, down in the gym, Taina "Caveira" Pereira was working out on the punching bag, whilst listening to music. She always liked to do that after a VR training session. Either it was in order to release her anger if something went wrong, sometimes it was just a way for her to relax. This time, it was the former.  
She still couldn't believe she got herself killed so easy. Jackal was just lucky when he managed to eliminate her, but she was also angry at herself. She should've waited for the best chance, instead of rushing him like a total idiot. She knew she has to be more cautious if she wants to do anything other than dying.

After a couple minutes of intense training, she removed her earbuds and put them into her training bag which was lying behind her. She looked around the gym. It was mostly, only a few people were in there besides her. Most of the others were either in the rec room or in their dorms. She picked up her bag and went to the changing room.

She opened her locker and took off her sports bra and changed into regular clothes: a plain black t-shirt and black jeans. Before closing her locker, she took out her phone and looked at her notification feed. Nothing special, except for a notification from some news app. She tapped on the notification.

_"BREAKING NEWS: 50+ DEAD IN TERRORIST ATTACK IN WARSAW"_  the article said

She immediately got angry as she saw the title. "Fucking scum of the Earth…" she muttered as she read through the article. After a while she decided to put the phone back in her bag. She got out of the changing room with an upset expression. She hated seeing such news. Oh, the things she could do if she had a chance to meet one of the attackers…

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Zofia Bosak was doing a workout session. Lifting weights, to be more exact.

"Zo!" she suddenly heard a familiar voice. She looked up to see her younger sister standing at the entrance to the gym. She was happy to see her, but also a bit suprised, as Ela rarely was the one to start a conversation with her.

"Siostra? (Sister?)" Zofia said, suprised

"Have you heard the news?" Ela asked as she walked up to her sister

"I don't think so… What happened?" Zofia asked, putting the weights down.

"This happened." Ela said as she showed her sister an article with the horrible news.

Zofia's expression grew more shocked as she read through the article.

"What the hell… How is this even possible?" Zofia said

"I know, right?" Ela said "I had to show you this, just so you know what the fuck is happening in our country."

"I see you've heard the news as well…" they suddenly heard a third voice out of nowhere. The two Polish girls jumped, suprised. They turned around to see Taina standing next to them.

"What the… I didn't even hear you walk up to us!" Ela said, still suprised

Taina laughed "I call it the 'Silent Step' for a reason." she said

"Gosh, you are such a pain in the ass for us attackers…" Zofia said

"Aww.. thank you!" Taina smirked "Anyway, good thing is that GROM eliminated those fucks quickly." she added

"Yeah, from my experience in working with GROM, they are a big deal. I've heard that none of the operators died in the shootout as well." Ela said

"It's a shame I wasn't there…" Caveira said "If I were there, I wouldn't let these terrorists die so fast. I'd slowly cut their throats one by one and make the others watch." she said with a creepy smile, as the two other girls looked on in disgust.

"What?" Cav asked as she saw the Poles' expressions.

"You are… nevermind" Zofia said

_**/** _

Six was in her office sitting on the chair in front of her desk. She was talking on the phone with the commander of the Polish elite counter-terrorist unit, JW GROM.

"(...) So what exactly do you want me to do?" she continued her conversation with the commander

_"What I need you to do, is send some operators to get intel and eliminate those damned terrorists!"_  the man on the other side of the line said, audibly upset.

"Do we even know anything about them? As far as I'm concerned, I'm sending my operators on a death sentence, unless you give me some info." Six said

_"From what we've gathered, we were able to link those terrorists to many war crimes in Syria. There's a possibility that they are linked with the White Masks. The organisation as a whole is believed to be from Syria."_

"That's all the intel you've got?" Six asked "Why can't GROM handle this?

_"Look, I've already talked with the President. I talked with the UN. We consider these terrorists a global threat. And GROM just isn't good enough. You and me both know that Team Rainbow is the best at getting intel."_

"Fuck…" Six muttered under her breath. "I'll look into it. From what you've told me, they are probably from Syria, which means I'm sending my operators to a warzone… They are prepared for this, though." she said

_"That's right. And I don't wanna tell you how to do your job or anything, but I highly recommend that you send operator Elżbieta Bosak on the mission. She was one of the best in terms of getting intel back when she was with GROM, after all."_

"You think I don't know that?" Six said "Anyway, send me all the info you got on these terrorists, the more the better." she added before the commander hung up.

Six cursed silently as she leaned on her desk. This was a very dangerous operation. No, this was a death sentence. No one knew what this organisation is capable of. But the commander was right. No one except Rainbow could handle this.

She opened a shelf which contained all of the operators' files. She sorted through the files and the first one that came to her mind was Ela, as the commander suggested.

She picked her file and looked into it. Ela really is an important asset in terms of getting intel. Plus she also had experience in the middle east. She put the document on her desk.

Another file that caught her attention was Caveira's. Taina Pereira is the key interrogator for Rainbow. She never worked in the middle east, but she could make a great duo with Ela in getting intel or infiltrating the enemy. She put her file on the desk next to Ela's.

The next file she picked was the one of Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier. The German operator was known for working undercover previously. She knew he hated it, but that was a necessity. She put his file next to the others.

The team also needed a leader, of course. The first ones that came to her mind were either Mike "Thatcher" Baker or Eliza "Ash" Cohen. Baker had more experience though, and Eliza was deployed very recently in the strange 'Outbreak' operation, so she decided to pick Thatcher this time.

She sorted through the files one more time, and two more files caught her attention. Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa and Jordan "Thermite" Trace. Both had experience in the middle east and they have pretty good chemistry together. So why not take both? She put both files on her desk.

She stared at the six files laying on her desk. What was she sending them to? This was the first time she was actually worried about an operation. Sure, in every op there's a chance that something may go wrong, but this time she was sending them to a warzone in order to eliminate a threat they know nothing about.

This mission could turn into a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review to tell me what you think about the story! Anyway, one more thing: I'm not sure how often I'll update the fic. The reason for that is the fact that I have school and stuff and I don't really have time to write.**


	3. The New Operation

**Hey guys, so this is the next chapter. It's finally here! It's been a while since the last update so thank you for being patient.**

**Thanks to all of you guys who enjoyed my fanfic, now let's get to the actual chapter!**

_Rainbow Six: Operation Red Sky_

_Chapter 3_

_"The New Operation"_

**_/_ **

**May 23rd**

**0845 hours**

**Hereford, England**

Six was sitting in her office, in front of the desk. On the right side of the desk were folders with the files of operators who are supposed to be send to Syria. In front of her were laying folders with files that contained information about the terrorist organization that attacked the Warsaw metro a couple days prior. The name of the organization isn't known yet, but she was able to connect them to a couple of attacks that happened in recent years, such as the 2017 Manchester attack that occurred after Ariana Grande's concert (the suicide bomber himself was probably working on behalf of the organization). They have also been supposedly cooperating with other terrorist organizations such as ISIS in the 2015 Al Khalis prison break and Al-Keida during World Trade Center.

This means that the organization is very powerful and has powerful contacts.

The organization is presumably responsible for many American soldiers' deaths during the war in Iraq as well as many attacks on US troops stationed in Syria.

Six closed the folders and got up. She walked to the planning room that was connected to her office and also served as a briefing room before missions. The room was a big room with lots of empty place, so more people can fit in. In the center of the room there was a long wooden table with rounded edges, similar to those seen on corporate conferences. In the corner of the room there was a desk on which there was a laptop connect to a projector, so that presentations, maps etc. could be projected on one of the huge walls.

On the other side of the room there was a whiteboard, where plans were often drawn before missions.

She walked up to the whiteboard and started drawing out all of the info she needed.

She attached a map of Syria to the board and marked a small city on the west side of the country. The city was close to a US military base in the area, the base where the operators were supposed to land and be greeted by the troops.

Some of the terrorists were thought to be in the city, so it can potentially be a good place to gather intel.

Some time later she had already drawn out all of the plans. At the end, she labeled the new operation,

"Operation Red Sky"

**_/_ **

**May 23rd**

**1300 hours**

**Hereford, England**

"YUUMII!" a male voice shouted as someone walked into the rec room.

"What?!" Yumiko, who was sitting on the couch and reading a book, said annoyed. She turned around to see a fellow operator from her unit, Echo.

"Thank God I found you, I've been searching for you for like an hour." Echo said

"What do you want, anyway?" Hibana asked as she turned back to reading her book.

"Thermite wants to see you. He's in the lab and wants to work on something." Echo explained

"Tell him I'll go see him later." she replied, still reading her book.

"I'm not going back down there now, you go tell him." Echo said, sitting on the couch beside her.

"Can't you, like, text him or something" said Yumiko, getting more annoyed by Echo's behavior.

Echo said something quietly, then he took out his smartphone and texted Thermite, as suggested by Hibana.

There were a few other people in the rec room except for the two Japanese operators. All of the SAS boys were playing billiard, as usual. On the second couch in the room were sitting Jäger, Bandit and IQ, they were watching TV. Valkyrie was sitting next to them, but she was browsing internet on her phone.

"What are you reading, anyways?" Echo asked

"The Shining" Hibana replied, not even looking at him

"Really? I didn't realize you were into horror books." Echo said.

"Yeah, can you let me read in peace" Hibana got annoyed.

"Sure" Echo laughed and got up.

He walked to the other couch and sat next to the other operators. They were watching some Comedy Central and a episode of South Park was currently on air .

**_/_ **

Meanwhile, some of the operators were in the gym as well. Most notably, Caveira, who was currently walking out of the changing room and putting in her earphones. Ever since she was a teenage girl, she loved listening to heavier styles of music, something that her brother introduced her to. She loved styles such as metalcore, post-hardcore etc. as those types of music helped her get through hard times during her teenage years. Some people find such music bad, irritating, repugnant even. However, she felt the opposite. Since she was introduced to it, she found it relaxing and something she can release her anger too

She turned on her work out playlist and one of her favorite songs from 2018 started playing, and that song was 'Technology' by Don Broco.

She walked up to one of the benches and started lifting weights.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 21, 22, 23... 48, 49, 50...

Fifty lifts may seem like a lot to a normal person, but it wasn't that much for a highly trained operator in one of the best counter-terrorist units in the world.

After lifting a countless amount of times, she decided it was time to take a break, so she put the weight on the bench and got up to a sitting position. As she looked around the room, she saw some people who she didn't notice in the gym when she first got there. Ash was running on the treadmill, on the other side of the room. Ela was also lifting weights not so far from her.

**_/_ **

The lab was not very crowded, as usually anyway. Except for Thermite, there was only Doc in it, Echo was there as well, before he went upstairs. Jordan "Thermite" Trace was working on something that had to do with his exothermic breach charge, while Doc was working on his MPD-0 Stim Pistol.

"What are you working, anyway?" Thermite asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm trying to make the pistol be able to resurrect dead people." Doc said in a joking manner.

"Wait, really?" Thermite asked, surprised "Who are you, Mercy from Overwatch?" he added, jokingly

"No, not really, you dumbass" Doc laughed "And was that a reference I was supposed to get?"

"I don't know, do you play video games?"

"Not really" Doc replied

"Then not really" Thermite said "So, what are you really working on?"

"I'm just checking if everything's fine with the stim pistol and the ammunition. I'm planning to try and make it work faster someday." Doc explained

"Ah, I understand" Thermite said "Well, I was checking if it's possible to make my exothermic charges work more silently, that would be a huge tactical advantage."

"I don't know, it still explodes at the end, so I don't know if that would matter at all." Doc said

"Well, maybe the terrorists are deaf, so they won't hear the explosion?" Thermite laughed

Doc facepalmed, not saying anything.

"Alright, I'm going to go upstairs, to the rec room, so take care" Thermite said as he started walking out the room.

Before he left, he heard Doc saying "Take care" as well.

Thermite walked out to the corridor and went past the weaponry, he quickly got upstairs to the first floor. As he passed the gym, he decided to take a peak. There wasn't a lot of people in the room. He noticed Ash on the treadmill, and, to his surprise, Caveira talking to Ela. Those who know Caveira, know that it's a rare sight, seeing her talk to someone. Anyway, he shrugged and kept on walking. He walked onto the next floor and finally reached his destination, which was the recreation room.

Before he walked in he heard a familiar voice yelling something with a Scottish accent.

"Oi, for fuck's sake, what is this bullshit?!" Sledge yelled as he lost another round of billiard

"Calm down, Seamus, you're bad, that's all there is to it!" James, also known as Smoke laughed as Thermite walked into the room. Jordan stopped in the entrance and just stood there, arms crossed and observed the conversation.

"Alright James, if you don't shut up I'ma grab my fucking hammer and smack you in your stupid head, ya cunt!" Seamus shouted, throwing the billiard cue onto the table.

"Okay boys, let's calm down now." Thatcher said as he stepped between the two British men.

"I swear, this happens every time you guys play billiard" Jordan laughed as he walked into the room and leaned on a wall.

"Yeah, he's right. This happened when the attack was announced as well" Meghan "Valkyrie" Castellano, who was previously watching TV, entered the conversation.

"Yup, and yesterday as well." James said as he walked away from the billiard table and sat on the couch, next to Hibana.

"You guys are fucking..." Sledge said angrily, throwing his hands up for a second. "The next time you fuck me over like that in this stupid game, I'll take my hammer and destroy your canisters" he added, pointing his finger at Smoke and leaving the room afterwards.

"Yeah, I'd have to kill you then!" Smoke shouted watching Seamus as he shut the door behind him.

"He could have at least left the door open..." Bandit said as he lazily walked up to the door and opened it. Afterwards, he sat on the couch next to Meghan.

"Anyway, it's been a couple days since the whole attack. I'd think Six would send us out on an operation by now." Jordan said, wondering.

"Yeah, and surprisingly, there's not much info about it on the internet, or the TV." Meghan added

"I haven't really seen anything about it, except for an article on Reddit." Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier added as well.

As the crew talked on, Mike felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He turned the device on and someone was calling him. It was Six. He walked out into the corridor and picked up the phone.

"What is it?" He asked

"Mike, come see me in my office now, it's important" Six explained

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute" he said, hanging up.

He then turned to Thermite and smirked "Ha, speak of the devil" he said

"What, is it about the terrorists?" Jordan asked

"Presumably" Thatcher replied, as he turned around and started walking towards Six's office.

While on his way, he was thinking about what she could want from him. The only possible think that came to his mind was a new operation, probably regarding the attack in Warsaw, which occurred a couple days prior. Even though he was getting pretty old now, he still had the strength and motivation to be in Rainbow. He treated these people as family and he knew that losing any single one of them would be really painful for him. Not only for him, it would probably impact the whole team. Back when he was in SAS, he had seen one of his comrades die. Even though he didn't know him all that much except for a couple conversations here and there, the death of that guy impacted him and the team. The worst part in losing someone, whether it be a friend, a part of the family, or anyone else, is the empty void that is left after that person passes. He could not imagine how it would be like if someone in Rainbow died.

Mike got so lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that he passed the office at least half a minute ago. He laughed to himself and turned around, walking back to the office.

He knocked on the door, and he heard Six's voice telling him to come in a couple seconds later.

"So, what is going on?" he asked, sitting on a chair in the front of her desk.

"I'll start right away." Six said "I understand you all know of the terrorist attack that took place in the Warsaw metro a couple days ago?"

"Correct." Mike replied

"Well, we've managed to get some info on the organization that is behind this. They are a very dangerous group and it seems that only Rainbow is capable of eliminating that threat." Six explained, taking a sip from her coffee afterwards.

"I understand. So am I supposed to assemble a team?" Mike asked

"Indeed." Six smiled "I've already chosen the operators, just bring them here."

"Who should I bring?"

"Ela, Thermite, Hibana, Bandit, Caveira and you are going as well, cause the team needs a leader." Six said

"I don't have any objections or anything, but Hibana is a skilled leader as well." Mike said

"I know, but for this mission, we need someone with more experience. Now go and bring them here"

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute" Mike said, getting up to a standing position and walking out of the office, closing the door behind him.

On his way back to the recreational room, where he knew some of the operators needed for the missions were, Mike was thinking about the future mission. How long is it going to be? Where are they going? Only time will tell. Before entering the room, he made a mental note to call his wife and notify her of the upcoming mission, as he always did.

He entered the rec room and immediately cleared his throat in order to get everyone's attention. When everyone noticed him, he started speaking

"Alright guys, Six has just notified me of an upcoming operation. I need Bandit, Hibana and Thermite." he said.

The three operators he mentioned immediately stopped whatever they were doing and walked up to face him.

"Six wants you to meet her in her office" Mike explained "Also, anyone knows where Ela and Caveira are?"

"I saw them in the gym a while ago. They could be there." Thermite said.

"Great, go and get them, I'll go to Six's office with the rest." Mike said, as he walked out with Dominic and Yumiko.

Thermite walked downstairs and headed to the gym. Before he entered, he met Ash who was just exiting the room.

"Hi Eliza, are Ela and Taina in there?" Jordan asked, walking up to her.

"Yeah, they're in the changing room, I think." Ash answered "Why are you looking for them, anyway?" she added.

"Six wanted to see me, them, Mike, Dominic and Yumi in her office. A new operation." he explained

"Oh. Is it related to the recent events in Warsaw?"

"Probably" Jordan said, shrugging "Mike didn't really explain anything, but nothing else comes to my mind."

"Alright, take care." she said, as she walked away.

Jordan walked into the room. It wasn't really crowded, but the Russians and Blitz were fighting on the boxing ring, which was always an interesting thing to witness. As always, Alexsandr kicked everybody else's ass, which didn't surprise anyone.

Thermite walked up to the women's changing room. "Are Taina and Ela there?" he shouted after knocking on the door.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he heard Ela's voice from the inside.

"Six wants to see you in her office!" Jordan explained "For a new mission!" he added.

"Just give us a minute" Taina shouted back

Thermite sighed, and leaned onto the wall, observing the boxing match. After a couple minutes, the two girls walked out of the changing room. Ela was in her usual camo jacket with the Polish flag and the GROM logo, while Taina was dressed all black, with her usual black t-shirt.

"Come on, let's go." Jordan said, as the trio walked out of the room.

"So what is the mission about?" Ela asked as they were walking through the corridors.

"I don't know, since Mike didn't really explain it to me, but If I had to guess, I'd say it's about the Warsaw attack." Thermite explained

"Nice, I was waiting for the day I get to slit those fuckers' throats" Caveira smiles

"Jeez, you're fucked" Jordan said with a slight look of disgust on his face, while Taina laughed.

"Who's going as well?" Ela asked

"Apart from the three of us, Mike, Dominic, and Yumiko" Jordan said.

Caveira smiled a bit when she heard Hibana's name mentioned. Yumiko was one of the first persons in the team with whom she made friends. It happened on an operation year prior, where Yumiko basically saved Taina's life.

* * *

**_March 17th, 2017_ **

**_0135 hours_ **

**_Eastern Ukraine_ **

_Operators Caveira, Hibana, Thatcher, Bandit and Fuze were sent on a mission to eastern Ukraine in order to eliminate a dangerous group that participated in many drugs related crimes in the whole country. The gang's headquarters were located in a warehouse in the middle of a forest._

_It was one of those very rare occasions in which Taina Pereira lost control. She and Hibana were supposed to sneak into the warehouse through the back entrance and find the leader of the gang, while the rest was supposed to go through the front and basically make some noise._

_"Everyone ready?" Thatcher said through the comms, as everyone in the group got to their places._

_"Affirmative." Hibana responded, looking at Caveira, who nodded._

_"Same here." Bandit said_

_"Alright everyone, we're going in." Thatcher said, signalising Fuze to put his cluster charges onto the door._

_As soon as Hibana and Caveira heard the bangs of the charges going out, they opened the door and sneaked through the staircase._

_"I'll check upstairs, you try here for now." Caveira whispered, to which Hibana nodded as they split up._

_Caveira sneaked upstairs and slowly made her way up the stairs. Even though she was used to these kinds of action, even she thought it was a bit too quiet. She walked into one of the rooms. It was very quiet in it, aside from the sounds of explosions and gunfire coming from the entrance to the building. She hid behind a shelf when she heard the voices of two gangsters walking into the room. They were speaking in Russian, so she couldn't understand them. From the tone of their voice though, it sounded like they were planning something. Soon, one of the men walked out of the room, leaving Taina and the other gangster alone._

_Caveira waited for a couple minutes, making sure that she actaully had a chance. And she did. For a little less than a minute she heard nobody going in or out of the room. She decided it was finally time to make her move. She got up and quickly, but silently, moved to her enemy. She fired a couple rounds from her Luison pistol, stunning him. While the gangster was laying on the ground, she quickly got on top of him and put a knife to his throat._

_"Where is your boss?" she whispered aggresively, not letting go of the man._

_But the gangster didn't respond at all, instead he gave her a devious smile._

_"What" she whispered, as this caught her off guard. She's never experienced anything like this before. Her 'prey' have always obeyed her so far. But not this time._

_Before she could react, another man jumped at her from the shadows, pinning her to the ground. He also knocked the pistol out of her hand. He put his hands on her throat and started choking her. She desperately tried to get away but the man was too strong, plus the other man was holding her down as well. She was gasping for oxygen, but nothing helped. In this moment, Taina knew she was about to die, as her vision started fading away. Then..._

_*bang*_

_One of the man fell to the ground dead. Caveira finally was able to breath, she gasped and coughed loudly. She quickly overpowered the other man, who was now disoriented. She managed to quickly grab a knife from her belt and sticked it into the man's throat. It was only seconds until the gangster collapsed, dead._

_Caveira got up and looked around to see her saviour. She noticed Hibana, who was standing in the entrance, holding her rifle._

_"Are you okay?" Yumiko asked concerned, as she walked up to her comrade._

_"Fuck..." Taina said, still in shock "You saved my life. I was moments from dying, I swear..."_

_"Just be careful" Hibana smiled "Come on, let's join the rest"_

* * *

Taina, once again, smiled at the memory. When she got back to reality, she noticed that they were already near Six's office. The three operators walked up to Mike, Dominic and Yumiko, who were already waiting by the entrance.

"Come on. Let's see what this is all about" Hibana said as she opened the door...

**_/_ **

 


	4. A Night In The Bar

**Hey guys, so before I start this chapter, I wanted to thank all of you who gave me kudos, etc!**

**Now, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 

_Rainbow Six: Operation Red Sky_

_Chapter 4_

_"A Night In The Bar"_

**_/_ **

Hibana entered the office and the rest of the group followed close behind her. Six was standing behind her desk, waiting for them. Thatcher and Hibana sat on the chairs in front of the desk, while the rest of the group were standing by the entrance, behind them. Once the two operators were already sitting, Six sat as well.

"So, could you explain why we're here?" Hibana asked

Six put her elbows on the desk and she laid her face on her palms for a second before she started speaking.

"You're going on an operation." Six quickly said "I'll tell you more details soon, but let's go to the planning room first."

As she finished her thought, she signalized the operators to walk into the planning room. The group walked into the room, Six walked right after them, closing the door.

When they entered, the first thing they saw was the big whiteboard, which had all the plans drawn out on it. There were also some photos and maps attached to it. One of the maps was a map of Syria, it had some town marked on the west side of the country. A couple kilometers from the city there was another dot, this time with the word 'Deployment' written slightly above it with a thin red marker. Another map was of the city itself, with some of the points of interest marked on it, such as the main market, churches, hotels etc.

In the right side of the whiteboard there were other photos, of things related to the terrorist organization responsible for the recent attacks. The organization itself was labeled simply as '?', as the name of it was not known yet. The 'name' was linked with a red line to ISIS as well as to Al-Keira and the White Masks, although a question mark was drawn next to them. There were also different photos around the organization, photos that depicted the masked terrorists that attacked the Warsaw, there were also some photos of World Trade Center and the Manchester attack.

At the very top of the whiteboard the words 'Operation Red Sky' were written.

"Sit down, I will explain everything to you." Six said as she walked up to the whiteboard and took a laser pointer, which was laying on the table. All of the operators sat down by the long table.

"Let's start with the basics. Your task is to gather intel about the organization responsible for the recent Warsaw attack and then, if possible, eliminate the threat. This, unfortunately means that you could be stuck there for even as long as months." Six explained, as the team's faces sank when they heard the last words.

They were visibly nervous about the thought of spending months in a war zone, hunting down an unknown organization.

"I know how this sounds, but the US military knows that you'll be there. They also agreed to give you help, if needed." Six said "Any questions so far?" she added. The operators shook their heads, signaling a 'no'

"You will be deployed here." she said, pointing the laser pointer at the dot with 'Deployment' written above it. "This is a military base, next to this little town, in which the terrorists are often seen" she explained.

"How are we supposed to get intel though, if so little is known about this organization?" Ela asked

"There are some points of interest marked on this map" Six said, pointing the laser at the map of the city "These are the places most likely to get attacked by the terrorists. With a little bit of luck you might be able to catch one of the enemies and do some magic with interrogation, that's why you have Caveira"

Ela and the rest of the team nodded.

"Moving on." Six walked to the other side of the whiteboard "As you see, the organization's name is unknown. However, we've established that they are connected with ISIS, Al-Keida, and possibly, the White Masks. They are also connected to the terrorist attacks in Manchester and the World Trade Center."

"Wait, so we're talking about the guys who did fucking 9/11?" Thermite asked, nervously.

"That doesn't mean anything. They cooperated with Al-Keida on it, but we do not know in what way." Six replied

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but this op seems very much like a suicide mission to me." Hibana said "We're deployed somewhere in the middle of a civil war, we're supposed to gather information about some organization of which we know very little.

"Listen. I know you are all probably scared." Six said, looking at the faces of all the operators "And that is absolutely fine. You have the right to. You are all humans after all. This is probably one of the most dangerous operation I've ever had to plan."

Finishing her sentence, Six walked up to the other side of the board again. She pointed the laser at a picture of a black man, who was bald and has a beard comparable to the one of Blackbeard.

"This is agent Caleb Johnson, from the FBI." she explained "He has agreed to help you out on the operation, as well as give you a place to stay, et cetera."

"So we'll landing in the US base, right?" Mike asked

"Yes, agent Johnson will meet you there." Six replied

"I have one question." Taina said, raising her hand a little "Do the terrorists know about the military base being there?"

"From what we know, they don't." Six said "Anyone else has any questions?" she added. No one replied, which she took as a no.

"Some other important things. If you need to contact someone else from Rainbow, make sure your call can't be tracked. If the terrorists found out about our base here in Hereford, we could be screwed." Six added

"I mean, we do have like 50 of the best counter-terrorists in the world here." Bandit said, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah Dominic, they would really stand a chance against a whole terrorist organization, also being unprepared and unarmed." Hibana said

"Thank you for clearing that up." Six said, which made the operators smile. "The last thing before you go. You will be deployed in a month from now. In this time learn some Arabic, as the knowledge of it will be crucial to the success of such operation."

The group nodded, signaling that everyone understood.

"You may go now. Dismissed." Six said, as everyone got up from the chairs and exited the planning room and the office.

The last person to exit the room, Ela, closed the door once everyone was already in the corridor. The group started walking together through the corridor, not saying a word for a moment. After a moment, they stopped.

"Guys, I have one question." Bandit said, a bit nervously. Everyone looked at him, waiting for the continuation. "What the fuck?!" he then shouted.

"Right?!" Thermite said "This operation will be all kinds of fucked up."

As they were talking, two women from American units approached them. And those women were Ash and Valkyrie.

"So, what's going on?" Meghan said as they joined the group.

"You two heard us, right?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you just screamed at the top of your lungs, of course we heard you." Ash said, chuckling.

"What operation are you going on, anyway?" Valkyrie asked.

"It's pretty complicated..." Yumiko started, but Mike interrupted her.

"I'll explain, alright lass'?" he asked, to which Hibana responded with a nod.

"Okay, so basically..." Mike started explaining, while Ash and Valkyrie leaned on a wall, listening carefully "This operation is related to the recent attack in Warsaw. We're basically supposed to take down the group responsible."

"That doesn't sound that hard..." Ash said, with her arms crossed.

"Wait Eliza, he didn't say all the details yet." Thermite said, while Ash rolled her eyes and kept on listening.

"Continuing..." Mike said "The thing is that we know very little about this organization. We do know, however, that they have cooperated with ISIS and Al-Keida before and have participated in the fucking 9/11 attacks. We have to go to Syria, to gather intel and then take down the organization. We'll be there for only God knows how long, long story short, it's just really fucking risky and dangerous"

As he finished, the two women looked on in shock and an awkward silence filled the corridor in which all the operators were.

"So you're telling me…" Ash started "That the guys who you're after did the 9/11?!"

"Well, not by themselves" Bandit said

"Doesn't matter." Eliza interrupted him "The fact that they participated in the deadliest terrorist attack ever is fucked up."

"I mean we are the best counter terrorist unit in the world." Hibana noticed "I think we can do it."

"Aren't you scared, though?" Bandit asked

"Stupid question." Yumiko chuckled "Of course I am, only a dumb person wouldn't be. Nobody is fearless in my opinion."

"Good point." Thermite agreed "Anyway, who else has some experience in The Middle East? Me and Yumiko were on an operation in Jordan, anyone else has been in those areas?"

"I've been there with Meghan during operation Orange Sky back in 2007." Ela said

"Well, now it's Red Sky, so it's kinda a level up for you." Bandit laughed

Thatcher facepalmed "Jesus Christ, that was such a stupid fucking joke." He said "Anyway, I can't say I've ever been there." while Bandit and Caveira nodded.

"Alright, maybe we'll go and tell the others about where we're going on this operation?" Thermite asked

"Yeah, you guys go and..." Valkyrie said as she then turned to Ela. "Could you come with me for a second?" she asked her friend.

"Sure." Ela replied as she walked up to the American and the rest of the group walked away.

"You said that you're doing mostly intel work, right?" Meghan asked, to which Ela responded with a nod.

"Well, I have an idea." The American woman said, as she gestured Ela to follow her.

The two women walked through the corridors of the Hereford base, they walked past a couple of other rooms and made their way downstairs, all the way to the basement, to the team's armory to be more exact. They were greeted by an older man in security clothes. This man was there to note whenever someone takes a weapon from the armory (apart from operations), so no one just wanders around the base just carrying a gun.

"Oh, Meghan and Ela!" The man greeted them "What do you gals need?"

"We just came here to get some gadgets." Valkyrie smiled

"Alright, go ahead!" The security guy said and opened the door.

The two operators walked into the armory, as Meghan started looking for something.

"So, care to explain what we are searching for, or..." Ela asked, a bit confused

"Just a second" Valkyrie said as she was looking for the Navy Seals' section. After a while, she finally found it.

In the armory, every unit has its own section. Every section contains of weapons, which are usually hung up on the wall and each operator's individual gadgets laying under the weapons. In this case, a box with the word "Cams" was under Valkyrie's weapons.

"You said you are doing some intel work, so..." she said, as she reached for one of her Black Eye cameras and held it in front of Ela "These might come in handy."

Ela stood there, confused for a second "Would you really give me your cameras for this operation? I don't even know how these things work!" she finally said

"Don't worry, it's very simple, I'll show you." Valkyrie said "And believe me, these cams will help you a lot on the operation." she smiled

"So where should I test them?" Ela asked

"Follow me, we can go to the shooting range, there's a lot of space there." Meghan said, taking some cameras out of the box "I'll take three for now, but I'll give you more when the operation comes, of course" she informed.

She put the three cameras on the desk where the box was, then she took her military backpack, which was laying on the ground under the desk and put the cameras into the backpack. After that, the two girls walked out of the armory and headed outside. As they were making their way to the shooting range, they heard gunshots coming from it.

"Huh, looks like someone's there." Ela said to herself

A couple minutes passed and the women were already near the shooting range. As soon as they entered, they noticed the shooter they heard before. It was Blackbeard shooting his Mk17 CQB assault rifle. He stopped shooting and reloaded just when Ela and Meghan walked up to him.

"Hey Craig" Meghan greeted her teammate as she tapped his shoulder.

Blackbeard took off his protective headphones and turned around "Oh, hi Meg, Ela" he said.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked, noticing that the girls didn't bring any weapons with them.

"Ela is going on an operation and she'll probably need some of my Black Eyes, so..." Meghan said, getting one of the cameras out of her backpack.

"An operation?" Craig asked "Related to the Warsaw attack, I presume?"

"Yes, basically." Ela answered.

Blackbeard nodded, signaling that he understood "Alright now, I'm not gonna disturb you two." he said, putting the headgear back on and returning to his shooting.

Meghan smiled as she, once again, gestured the Polish operator to follow her. They went to a more empty part of the shooting range. It consisted only of old and already worn-out targets. Meghan put her backpack on a piece of wood laying on the ground. She opened it and took out the three cameras.

"First thing's first, you need to turn the cam on." Valkyrie explained, showing Ela a small power switch on the back side of the camera. She flipped the switch shortly after. "Right now the camera should appear on your camera feed." she continued.

Ela turned on her phone and opened the app they used to watch cameras. Valkyrie's camera was the only one available at the moment. She tapped on the camera, to see the view from it.

"Okay, right now we need to throw it somewhere." Meghan said, picking the camera up and throwing it afterwards. It landed on one of the targets, sticking to it. "You need a pretty good throw" she chuckled, as she started walking to pick the cam up.

"This is pretty much all you have to know." Meghan said, returning to Ela with the camera. "Now you try." she handed the cam to her friend.

Ela flipped the camera's switch, turning it on. Blue LED lights shined at her face, meaning that someone was watching the cam. She looked at Meghan, who was using the camera feed on her phone. Valkyrie looked at Ela and gave her a node of approval. Ela threw the camera at one of the targets, aiming towards the middle. However, it didn't work as intended, as the cam landed on the bottom, close to the ground.

"You did okay, you just need to work on your throw a bit." Meghan said, picking the camera up "I'll give you one more tip. Try to find the most useful spots to put a camera, ones that give you a clear view for everything. For example..." she added, throwing the camera on the top of a nearby light post.

"Now check your feed". Valkyrie said, as Ela opened the app and looked at Meghan's cam.

"Damn, you can see the whole shooting range from here..." Ela said in amazement.

"Those are the kinds of spots you gotta find." Valkyrie said "Alright, maybe we'll go back to the base now."

"Good idea." Ela said, as they returned to the main building.

**_/_ **

Most of the operators that have been chosen for Operation Red Sky were currently sitting in the rec room. The only one missing was Ela, who was currently with Valkyrie. They've already told most of the team about their mission by now. Hibana and Thermite were sitting on the couch, Thatcher and Bandit were sitting next to the table, while Caveira was standing in one of the corners on her own, checking something on her phone. Some other operators were also in the room, but everyone was minding their own business.

Suddenly, Thatcher stood up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Bandit asked, making some other eyes turn on him and Thatcher.

"I need to call my wife." Thatcher explained "I always call her before going on a mission, so she'll know if something happens to me." As he finished his thought, he opened up his phone and walked out of the room.

"Thanks for reminding me, I need to call my family as well." Hibana said, standing up. She walked to one of the room's corners, where it's more quiet. She picked her father's number and waited for him to pick up.

After a while she heard his voice

"Kon'nichiwa Yumiko (Hello Yumiko)" she heard him say

"Kon'nichiwa otōsan (Hi, dad)" she said, smiling

"How's it going?"

"Good, I just wanted to tell you I'm going on a mission in a month."

She heard a sigh from her father

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. We're going to Syria. We can be there as long as months, potentially"

"Kami... (God...) Just be careful, okay?"

"I'll try... You know how this job is like."

"I know."

"I gotta go. Sayōnara. (Bye.)"

"Sayōnara, love you." He said, hanging up.

Hibana turned the screen off and put her phone back into her pocket. She sighed and sat next to Jordan again.

After a while, Thatcher returned to the room. Just a second after him followed Ela. Thatcher sat down next to Bandit, while Ela sat on the couch next to Yumiko and Jordan. A couple minutes passed in awkward silence.

"You know what?" Thermite suddenly said, making everyone look at him. "We should all go out tonight. To a bar or something. Just to relax a bit."

"Sounds like a good idea." Dominic agreed

"Yeah, I'm going too, for sure." Hibana said, as Thatcher and Ela said the same.

Now all eyes turned on Caveira.

"Are you going too, Taina?" Hibana asked

"You know I'm not really a social person..." Taina said

"Oh, come on, it will be fun." Bandit said, trying to convince the Brazilian woman.

"Plus I think you could use a drink." Thermite added

After a couple seconds of thinking Cav finally spoke "Alright, I'll go.", which put a smile on everyone's faces.

**_/_ **

**May 23rd**

**2235 hours**

**Hereford, England**

The operators gathered on the Hereford base's parking lot, ready to spend the night drinking, partying and just having fun in general.

"Alright, so who's driving?" Hibana asked, looking at all the others.

Nobody looked like a person willing to drive. Everyone wanted to get just a 'little bit' drunk, after all. After a while, one of the team's members finally spoke.

"Fine, I'll drive." Thermite finally said

"You have the biggest car after all." Bandit smirked, as the team made their way to Thermite's car.

His vehicle was a 2017 Ford Raptor, a really big fucking car.

"Will it fit six people, though?" Thatcher asked, as they made their way to the pickup truck.

"Of course it will." Thermite said, walking up to the black door and opening it in front of Hibana, "Ladies first."

"What a gentleman" Hibana chuckled, getting into the car, Caveira, Ela and Bandit following her, while Thatcher was riding shotgun.

When everyone got into the truck, Jordan turned on the ignition and drove away. About 20 minutes passed until they got to their destination. It was a bar which looked like your typical English pub. The operators frequently visited this place, as it wasn't that far away from the base. It was also a very popular bar in the town of Hereford itself. Luckily, the parking lot wasn't that crowded this time, as Thermite was able to find a place to park, rather quickly.

The ops walked into the bar and everyone immediately got something to do.

Thatcher sat in front of the bar, waiting for the bartender to come. After a while, he finally noticed the man. The bartender was a black man, probably in his thirties.

"Ayy, Mike, how may I help you today?" The man smiled as he saw Thatcher. Mike was a rather known person in that club, as he visited it even back when he was still in SAS.

"Give me some fine whiskey, will you?" Mike said "No ice."

"Sure thing" The bartender smiled, as he started filling Mike's order.

After a couple seconds, he came back with Thatcher's drink and handed it to him. Mike thanked and immediately started drinking.

"Tough day, huh?" The bartender chuckled.

"Yeah, it was a stressful day at work." Mike replied.

After a while, Bandit also bought something to drink. He decided to just have what Mike was having, and as soon as his whiskey was ready, he walked up to Thermite, who was sitting at one of the tables.

"I wonder what the girls are up to." Jordan said, as Dominic sat next to him.

"Yeah, I haven't really seen them since we entered this bar..." the German said, looking around the room.

"Oh!" Thermite said, as he noticed Ela and Hibana chatting about something and walking up to the bar "There they are."

"Where's Taina though?" Bandit asked, as Jordan shrugged.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Ela was just getting served by the bartender. "Have you got some Polish vodka?" She asked.

"Yeah, we got some." The bartender said, searching through the shelves "A lot of Poles in this town, so you know."

"I'll have two shots" Ela said, as she looked at Hibana with a smirk. Soon after, the bartender put the bottle and two shot-glasses on the bar.

Ela poured the vodka in both glasses and put one of them in front of Hibana. "You said you wanted to try Polish vodka, so... Here you go" she said with a smirk

"Why are you smiling like that?" Hibana asked

"It's nothing. I just bet you won't handle it." Ela chuckled

"I bet you I will." Hibana said, confident.

"Okay, we'll see." Ela said, as she held her glass up. "Ready?"

"Let's do it."

"Alright. 1...2...3...go!" Ela said and the two girls took a shot.

The alcohol didn't seem to have an effect on Ela, while Hibana had a shocked look on her face.

"I... I didn't expect it to be that strong..." she said after a while.

"I told you." Ela laughed "Another round?"

"Let's go." Hibana smirked, as the Pole poured them more shots.

Meanwhile the guys were looking at the two girls' 'drinking competition'.

"Is Ela trying to kill her?" Bandit laughed, while Thermite looked at him confused.

"What, is Polish vodka that strong?" he asked

"Yup, I've had enough after one shot when I was in Poland once, and they're having multiple rounds of it." Bandit explained.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have to carry Yumi out of here." Thermite said, making both of them laugh.

As they were talking, a man, visibly drunk walked up to them.

"What are you boys up to? I'm Mark." He said, sitting next to them.

"We're just talking." Bandit said "I'm Dominic and this is Jordan" he added.

"Anyway, I've gotta tell you something." Mark said.

"Okay... Bring it on." Jordan said

"I'm an expert at flirting with girls and getting laid, ya know?" Mark said with a stupid look on his face.

Dominic tried his best to keep a straight face and said "Alright, tough guy, prove it."

"Of course, just point to a girl and I bet you I'll fuck her tonight." Mark said

Dominic looked around the room, until he saw someone familiar.

"You see that Latino girl, sitting in front of the bar, at the other side of the room." He pointed at someone, who just happened to be Caveira.

"Ha, easy." Mark laughed and walked away, getting to his speciality.

"This is gonna be interesting." Jordan laughed. "This guy is so shitfaced he wouldn't even get laid with a prostitute."

Dominic laughed out loud at Jordan's remark.

"He has a degree in getting laid, I'm sure he'll be successful." Bandit laughed, as they observed what was about to happen.

Mark walked up to Caveira and sat next to her.

"Hey babe." He said with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Wow, you're original." Cav said, not even looking at him.

"Oh come on, I'm just trying to get laid tonight."

"You're easily the worst flirter I've ever seen." She laughed, still ignoring him.

"Come on, I'm just trying to be nice." Mark said

"Go and try your luck with someone else." Caveira said, starting to get up.

As soon as she got up, Mark grabbed her arm with his hand.

"Take your fucking hands off me." Taina said, getting angry.

"Come on, it'll be funny." He said, still holding her. This was it now, he's crossed the line.

Taina got visible angry, she put her drink down on the bar and used her now free hand to punch the idiot in the face. He fell to the ground and held his face with his hand.

"What the fuck, you're a crazy bitch!" He shouted, running away.

Meanwhile, Bandit and Thermite laughed as they watched the events unfold.

"I think it's time to go now." Bandit suggested.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late now." Thermite agreed, looking at his watch.

They got up and started gathering the rest of the team. Soon, Mike, who just finished a game of billiard, joined them, as did Caveira who was still annoyed by the guy who tried to flirt with her. They walked up to Ela and Hibana, who both looked rather drunk, especially Hibana. Ela got up without any problems, but as soon as Yumiko got up, she stumbled, so Thatcher had to help her walk.

Soon, they got to the car and returned to the base. In a month, they were going on the most dangerous operation in years and they had a lot of preparations to do.

**_/_ **

* * *

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know it's been a month since the last one but I'll explain in a second.**

**For now, I'll try to put out like 2 chapters a month, that would pretty much satisfy me. After I'm done with my exams (they're in April) I'll probably post more often.**

**Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**P.S: I'm so excited for Y4S1, coming in like two weeks! If you haven't seen the short film, "The Hammer and the Scalpel" Ubi released recently, I highly recommend you to watch. It gives you some cool backgrounds of Dokkaebi and Thatcher and the movie itself is pretty important to the lore as well!**


End file.
